Computing workloads may create additional threads of execution to simultaneously perform some of the work of the workload to increase efficiency and performance of the workload. Splitting up the work of a workload among multiple threads can execute the workload faster and more efficiently, but it may also make it more difficult to assess the performance of the workload, or, more particularly, the performance of each thread of the multithreaded workload. The efficient and accurate assessment of the performance of each thread of a multithreaded workload, however, is fundamental to calculating performance metrics that are associated with the threads and one or more workloads on a computing system.